1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game device or the like which, in a three-dimensional video game in which a viewpoint position of a virtual camera changes in accordance with a movement of a player character, activates a prescribed effect at a second object, forming a pair with a first object, for which the prescribed effect is set.
2. Related Art
To date, in a role playing game, a player has implemented a game by moving a player character in a virtual space. There is also one in which there is an action (hereafter, a special action) which can be implemented only when the player character, in a game implementation process, approaches a specified place (for example, a place in which there is a wooden box or the like) in the virtual space (for example, JP-A-2002-200351 (paragraph 0056 to paragraph 0057)).
Also, there is also a case in which, during a battle between the player character and an enemy character carried out in the game implementation process, a viewpoint position of a virtual camera, which perspective transforms the virtual space, is switched flexibly in accordance with a condition of the characters and an implementation status of the game (for example, JP-A-2003-24636 (paragraphs 0004 to 0005)).
However, in the game described in JP-A-2002-200351 (paragraphs 0056 to 0057), as long as the player moves the player character from the wooden box to a prescribed range, it is possible to carry out the special action by a prescribed operation, regardless of a display position of the wooden box on a display screen. Consequently, a way in which the player moves the player character in the virtual space has not had an effect on an execution of, or way of showing, the special action.
Considering a point of how to show the action to the player, even when using a method in the game described in JP-A-2003-24636 (paragraphs 0004 to 0005), in the event that the viewpoint position of the virtual camera switches in accordance with the condition of the characters and the implementation status of the game, a screen switches regardless of an operation by the player with respect to the switching of the viewpoint position of the virtual camera, and there is a danger of deteriorate game performance.